


Take a Piece of My Soul

by Obsscure



Series: We Love the Women that Fandom Hates - 1ª Edición [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: womenlovefest, Cover Art, Download Available, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanmix, Fest, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I've been a bad, bad girl</i>. Abby vendió su alma en un parque, quemó sus huellas y quebrantó la ley hasta que llegase la hora de pagar las deudas. Fanmix. *Links corregidos*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Piece of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho durante la primera edición de _We Love the Women that Fandom Hates_ , para la comunidad [womenlovefest](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/) cuyo propósito es dedicar una semana completa dos veces por año, a celebrar con todo tipo de fanworks a los personajes femeninos de la ficción que han sido odiados, ignorados o que no reciben el afecto suficiente.

  


01\.  02\. 

  


**D E S C A R G A**  
7 Tracks | 34.5 MB  
[ ZIP](https://www.cx.com/mycx/share/qE9M1nV4EeGRSxICOBql1A/Mix02.zip)  
  
---  
  
  


**Going Under - Evanescence.**  
 _So go on and scream, scream at me I'm so far away.  
I won't be broken again._

|    
  
---|---  
  
**Everybody Wants Something From Me - The Pretty Reckless.**  
 _Take your momma's advice, so you can do what is right.  
Take a knife to the bed. Take a gun to the fight._

|    
  
  
**Only Happy When it Rains - Garbage.**  
 _I'm only happy when it's complicated,  
And though I know you can't appreciate it._

|    
  
  
**L.E.S. Artistes - Santogold.**  
 _I see you good, you forced faker,  
Just make it easy, You're my enemy._

|    
  
  
**Criminal - Fiona Apple.**  
 _I've done wrong and  
I want to Suffer for my sins._

|    
  
  
**Through Hell - We Are the Fallen.**  
 _Here's nowhere to hide,  
From this nightmare calling to me._

|    
  
  
**Tengo Frío - Ely Guerra.**  
 _Si tengo miedo y si llevo alguna herida,  
La misma que me lleva a ti._

|    
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Para otras entradas relacionadas a este fest y estas mujeres, pueden revisar [el masterpost](http://bunnies-farm.livejournal.com/31479.html) en mi comunidad, con recomendaciones de fanfics, fanvids, quotes y gifs :)


End file.
